


Damn U

by Simp_4_Trains



Series: One Kiss At A Time [1]
Category: Prince (Musician) RPF
Genre: F/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_4_Trains/pseuds/Simp_4_Trains
Summary: This is a self insert  I have been working on and honestly I think it's pretty good.
Series: One Kiss At A Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Damn U

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sheer Tulle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154440) by [QuillMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind). 



The room was dark. Not like a cold feeling of darkness that brings on loneliness, no. More like a darkness that signals a transition. The lights lifted on slightly and my spine shivered as I watched the smooth movements of a man walking towards me. His rich brown eyes intensely stared me down as his mouth gently made a smirk. "You really are…" He leaned down, gently feeling my black garter strap before he sat down next to me and purred the rest of his sentence in my ear, "quite a doll." He then gently pushed my shoulder, and I willingly fell into the plush bed I was sitting on. Quickly straddling my hips, he smiled at my shivering form. He crowed to himself as he leaned over my body, tipping my chin up. "The moment I saw what you were wearing I knew you didn't have a chance." I offered a genuine smile as I mused, "Maybe I never wanted one." His eyebrows raised as he gently put his thumb on my lower lip, "You are quite young to be so willing to devote yourself to a single person... little one." My eyebrows furrowed in irritation, he was just teasing me at this point, and I wasn't having it, "Just kiss me already, Prince." He smiled, amused by my tough act, bringing his hands onto my cheeks, "Of course princess." My eyes fluttered closed gently. As soon as his lips touched mine, electric sparks, hot and powerful, ricocheted through my body like a shock from an electric chair goes through a death row inmate¹. His lips were soft, unlike my chapped lips. My movements were hesitant and clumsy, providing a strong contrast to his confident, skilled movements. When I opened my eyes, his sparkled back at me, as he asked me, "Was that your first?" My mouth twitched before I quietly affirmed his question. He looked down at me again with a wild grin, "I'll make sure you can't kiss anyone without thinking about me." He lowered his lips to mine again, gently licking at my mouth as he looked at me through his eyelashes. I smiled against his lips and opened my mouth to let his tongue enter. His tongue gently explored my mouth, feeling all the different surfaces my mouth had to offer. As his tongue wandered, I used my own to softly caress his tongue. I eased my way to the entrance of his mouth but before I went any further I looked up at him. His eyes were closed in pleasure, fingers curling through my hair. I felt surprised that he found my mouth so pleasurable, and before I knew it, tears ran down my cheeks. As soon as he felt them, he stopped, and sat beside me with concern, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I shook my head ruefully as I answered, " It just made me happy and confused that I could cause you so much pleasure since I don't think…" My voice trailed off as I gestured to myself. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he tilted his head. I looked down as I spoke, " I don't think I'm really that special, you could have anyone in the world and you chose me, and I don't understand why." His face softened as he grasped my hand, "Your loyalty and trust to someone who you just met is definitely special if you ask me. Not to mention how carefully you treated me. Sometimes people forget how romantic it really is. " his hands traced my sides as he smiled dreamily. My eyes glimmered in affection as I gazed at him, tears stopped. His eyes refocused on my own as he brought my face closer to his. A lustful smile covered his face as he softly rumbled, " But you felt that when our lips touched, right? That feeling is unique to you, sweetheart." I felt myself practically glow with softly uncurling tendrils of confidence from his profession of love. With a smile, I gave him a languid kunik kiss to express my gratitude. His eyes twinkled as he asked with a conspiratorial grin, "Now can I get back to convincing you in a different way how perfect you are?" My response was to kiss him, to hell with dialogue anyways. I gently licked at his lips while looking up at him. He seemed to be surprised, but pleased. As soon as our eyes met, he nodded and opened his mouth. As I felt around his mouth, I grabbed him by the back and gently pushed him towards me as I layed down. His eyes were like melting chocolate with the reflection of the soft lighting. Soon his eyes closed and he grinded up against me, desperate for more and probably to get me to moan. He succeeded in the latter department, as a soft muffled moan floated into the air. His eyes flew open, and his movements became more rough. The corners of my mouth twitched upwards at how possessed he seemed to be over a tiny noise. My smugness faded away as soon as I realized that I was starting to soil his clothes just from a kiss alone. As soon as he realized the same thing I did, he started kissing down my neck, some leaving behind marks, some not. Once he reached The Spot, I got stars in my eyes. The electricity I had experienced before compounded now into an overwhelming shockwave of lust. My mouth, not inhibited by Prince's lips, let out a loud moan. I flushed in embarrassment as I felt myself getting wetter, and I mentally apologized for the state of his pants. As I was busy, he quickly started gnashing at The Spot, seeming completely possessed by my singular noise. His hands trailed down to my back, not before giving my nipples a teasing twist. Before he rid my sweaty body of the basque I was wearing, he looked at me with loving care. I grinned back at him and gave him a nod, still feeling shaky that this was happening. With the basque off, I realized just how exposed I felt, and panicked. I should have known that I couldn't possibly be able to please anyone like this, much less, y'know, an international pop star that probably has years of experience and probably doesn't normally have to deal with crying messes--but my train of thought was cut through by realizing that Prince was saying something.His eyes were softened with sadness as he looked at me. I didn't realize my heart was so on my sleeve at that time, it was probably a trait he appreciated about me. His hands were holding mine as he spoke, "I know that look, you don't think you are good enough for anyone, much less me. Well I'm here to tell you that you are definitely good enough for me, and too good for so many people. Now I want to only hear all of your filthy sounds and you screaming my name, and that's that, unless you object." I took deep breaths to calm myself. He seemed to not mind and rubbed my forearms. As soon as I felt secure, I gingerly put my shaking hands on top of his and pressed down to let him feel my skin not behind a lacey cage. His hands upon contact with my skin started to roam and he remarked with slightly flushed cheeks, " You have such soft skin…" I flushed as I put on a frown and looked away from him. He grinned deviously and muttered something about making me look at him. I paid it no mind until he twisted my nipples. I started to yelp in surprise, but that quickly turned into a moan. He looked surprised, then he smiled up at me, "I knew there was more to you than your shy shell. We will definitely have fun tonight mama." He then grabbed my left boob with one hand and then started to suck on my other breast. I cried out in pure lust, grabbing at the plum colored sheets with my hands and desperately ground against the sheets with my hips. His response was naturally to then twist my left nipple, leaving me panting, helpless, and writhing around. He then switched his minstraitions, but not before commenting with a smile, “You look so cute all embarrassed under me, I just want to devour you.” My eyes widened as I retorted, “Well I want to devour you too, personally.” His eyebrows raised as he mused, “ A smart mouth too, huh. Might as well put that resource to good use..” I wasn’t paying too much attention to what he was saying, as my eyes were glued to his muscular arms and toned chest. His shirt had been sent to the far flung shadow realm of his room floor some time during our conversation. As soon as he realized I was just drooling over him and not exactly listening, he grinned and flexed his arm muscles as he teased me, "Like what you see doll?" My face burned hot with embarrassment as I replied, "You tell me," as I pointed to my groin. He whistled in appreciation, whether for my soaked underwear or my response I still haven't figured out. Gentle butterfly kisses were scattered all across my stomach as a gentle affirmation of his love for me. His lips stopped at my panty line as he looked at me through his eyelashes. My hands were behind my head, tapping nervously. One of my biggest insecurities about my looks were right where Prince was requesting access. I sighed and nodded, teeth grinding in fear's agony. He carefully slid the soiled piece of cloth off my body. The only thing left on my body were the stockings on my legs. He grinned at me, eyes roaming everywhere and simply said, "I think you are beautiful." I sighed as he frowned, not having my reaction. His expression changed to one of determination as his hand crept down to my clit. As I was mentally mulling over my woes, I heard the plastic cap of a tube click open. My brain jolted in surprise. I frowned as I remembered others not using care with me. I instantly began pushing those thoughts away. This was my time with the man of my dreams, everyone else be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¹: You can thank me later I didn't use my original idea of referring to The Simpsons s1ep3 electric chair scene
> 
> As another aside, the reason why this is inspired by Quill Mind is that they used a very pretty piece of lingerie that the reader/myself would be wearing in this fic.  
> I also wanted to point out that even though One Kiss At A Time is a pretty good song to listen to with this fic, I would recommend the song Damn U by Prince more readily. Anyways I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
